Revenge Of The Volvo
by MonkeyMojo
Summary: Edward gets revenge for what Bella did to his baby. You should read Death Of The Volvo first.
1. Bella

**First Revenge: Bella**

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View**

I walked out to my truck by the curb, about a month after The Incident, as it is now called. I was happily surprised that Edward hadn't taken any sort of revenge. In fact, he had been quite pleasant to be around. Not moody in the least.

It made the others suspicious, but I was sure he was okay now.

After all, what would he really do to me? I'm the drug to his druggie and all that jazz.

So, now I was picking Edward up for a change, him being carless and all…

I got to my truck and got in. When I started it up I was nearly deafened. I couldn't remember it being quite this loud. I would need to take it to have it checked.

I put the truck in drive and lightly pressed on the gas and screamed.

I was nearly thrown backwards from the force of the speed I had taken off with. I quickly slammed on the brakes and tried to calm my heart. It was beating faster than even kissing Edward made it go.

I picked up my phone and called Edward.

"Hello?" He answered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"What? Bella, sweetheart, whatever do you mean?"

"WHAT THE HOBO DID YOU DO TO MY TRUCK?"

"Oh, that. I had Rosalie put in the engine from the fastest and most powerful racecar in the world." He answered. Then he had the nerve to say, "Do you like it?"

I just screamed in frustration and slammed the phone shut.

Revenge sucked.

* * *

So… You won't really understand this story if you haven't read Death Of The Volvo.

For those of you who have, (I'm still keeled over from the amount of reviews…), these will just be a chapter for each Bella, Alice, and Jasper. I hope you like them!

And, no, this is NOT all that happens to Bella! Come on people, she's the mastermind. You don't think Edward would let her off with just a fast car?

Peace out,

--Mojo


	2. Jasper: Part One

You were all worried that Edward went too soft on Bella. Well, ye of little faith, that is NOT all he is going to do to her. She will get little things thrown in with the other's revenges. And she will probably get a big one at the end…

Poor Jasper. He's just so easy to pick on. He barely even helped and I'm going to do this to him…

* * *

**Second Revenge: Jasper**

**Jasper's Point Of View**

Alice and I were walking through the woods when it happened. Alice was talking about an episode of a children's show.

"… and then she gets this _face_ and has a vision. It's insulting! These humans know nothing! I don't make a face when I have a vision! … Do I?" she asked. Ever since she had seen that show she had been ranting about it.

"No, Alice. You are beautiful when you have a vision." I replied.

"Suck up. I just look vacant." She replied. "That girl just looks… like she got some bad news then got hit with something hard."

Alice then got said vacant look and looked at me with horror shining in her eyes.

"Run!" she yelled. "Save yourself!"

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I asked. But it was too late. Emmett rushed by and grabbed Alice before I could react. She couldn't fight back, he was too strong, and the way he was holding her prevented her moving much.

"Save me, Jazzy! Don't let him do it! It's horrible!" She yelled as they got farther away.

I raced after them, but didn't notice Edward behind me. He grabbed me around the waist and we went to the ground. Rosalie then held me down while they tied me up.

"_Are you crazy_? What do you think you are doing?" I asked angrily.

Edward simply looked at me and said, "Revenge."

Then he tossed me over his shoulder and walked out of the woods. We got to his car and he put me in the back seat.

Next to me on the left was Emmett. On my right was Rosalie. In the front seat sat Bella.

I glared at Emmett. Actually, I glared at all of them. "Where is Alice? What have you done to her?!" I asked. "And why isn't Bella tied up?"

"Don't worry. Alice is in a better place… And Bella doesn't pose a threat." Emmett replied.

"Oh, thanks!" Bella said sarcastically. "You think you've got it bad, Jasper? They don't tie me up because I can't even pretend to fight back! You at least have some semblance of pride!" She turned to Edward. "Tell me where we are going!" she ordered.

Edward smiled. "Well, now that we have you both away from Alice I can make my decision. And it is…" He thought for a moment.

"Ah! I've got it. The Jerry Springer Show! It's an emotional _rollercoaster_! Driver! To Chicago!" Edward yelled.

"Erm… You _are_ the driver, stupid."

* * *

Okay, so this one got longer than I expected. It's going to be more than one chapter. And instead of this being three one shots, it's going to be an actual story… And I've never actually watched the Jerry Springer show, but I looked it up… So there. Um... But if anyone has any suggestions... like what actual goes on during the show, it would be helpful. I just know there are fights and stuff like, 'You slept with my mom, sister, AND daughter... Then sold me the vid. I'm gonna kill you now, along with your family...'

But if I'm wrong... TELL ME! Please.

The next chapter is where, in my opinion, it gets good. And it should be super long. Just like these ANs.

Peace out,

Mojo


	3. Jasper: Part Two

**This one has some language, which I usually try to avoid… but it's rated T for a reason people. I also know nothing about the Jerry Springer show... sorry if it's different.**

* * *

**Second Revenge Continued: Still Jasper**

**Jasper's Point Of View**

* * *

We arrived in Chicago with barely enough time to get into the building. The security guards had no problem with us getting in thanks to Rosalie.

While Emmett and Bella disappeared backstage, Edward and Rose forcibly took me to the audience. I was taken to sit in the very middle of the entire place. The three old ladies sitting there did not want to give up their seats, even when Rose growled at them. However, when they saw Edward they jumped up and went after him with shrieks of happiness.

His eyes widened and he ran out of their reaches and said, "Stay back! Back I say!" with his arms raised in defense.

They paid no attention, other than acknowledging his beautiful voice and becoming even more frenzied.

"Come on, you big sexy thang! We just want to play a little…," one of them said. The others nodded, but when they saw he wasn't going to give up easily they all yelled, "Get him!" and ran after him, handbags and all, with him shrieking the entire way.

Now that Edward was out of the way, all I needed to do was get rid of Rosalie and I was free! Bella could save herself. I had to save Alice! Who knew what torture she was going through…

"Hey, Rose—," I began, but was interrupted by the entire crowd jumping out of their seats and shouting, "JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!" loudly. The anticipation and joy in the room was overwhelming.

To my horror, I found myself overcome with a desire to see this 'Jerry' person. I jumped onto my feet and started chanting with them.

The joy I was filled with when he actually came out was incredible. I loved this man. I shrieked with joy with the rest of the audience.

He walked to the middle of the stage-like front of the room and spoke into the mike. "Hello, everyone, welcome to the show! Today we have a guest who has a very sad and shocking story to tell us. His name is Johnny, and he is here to tell you all about his cheating girlfriend!" he shouted, "Let's bring him out!"

The crowd for some reason thought this man and his relationships status was awesome, so I did too, of course, and cheered right along with them.

A youngish man came into the room from the side of the stage and sat down in a chair.

"Welcome, Johnny! Say hello to the audience." Jerry said.

"Hello! I'm Johnny! My girlfriend is a lying, cheating, backstabbing sl—"

"Alrighty then! Thank you, Johnny!" Jerry interrupted. The crowd and I were near hysterics with compassion for Johnny and his wounded state.

"Now, I understand your girlfriend cheated on you. Is that right?" Jerry asked.

"… Well, yeah, I just said that…" Johnny replied.

"So, the story is, you came home, expecting to have a nice night with your girlfriend, Becca, and instead you came home to see her, your brother, her friend, and your mother, all doing… um… strange things with each other?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, that's about it…" he replied.

The crowd gasped. I gasped. Even Rose gasped. Her grip on my arm did not slacken, though I didn't know whether I would have wanted to leave anyway. This was _awesome_.

Jerry looked sympathetically at Johnny and said, "Well, how would you feel about seeing one of the offenders? Bring out Becca's friend Lisa!" he yelled. The crowd booed, I booed, and Johnny looked apprehensive.

"Really, that's not necessary… I've never even met her. And I really don't want to. I'm just starting to get over Becca as it is…" Johnny said.

But it didn't matter, because right then Bella stumbled out onto the stage looking terrified.

The crowd yelled obscene things at her as she walked to the chair. I joined them. This was the tramp that had helped break poor Johnny's heart! The anger and indignation coming from all around me blinded me to the fact that Bella was not the girl Jerry had been talking about. I vaguely wondered where the real Lisa was, but I forgot about that as soon as Jerry said, "Well, Johnny, so you have anything to say to her?"

The crowd and I waited for his response with anticipation.

"No." was all Johnny said.

"Alright... Lisa, what do you have to say for yourself?" Jerry asked Bella.

"Um… Nothing really." Bella replied, turning red.

"Hm. Well this isn't going anywhere. Bring out Becca!" he yelled.

A pretty girl walked out onto the stage and took a chair. She smiled at Johnny and scowled at Bella.

"Becca, how about you? What do you have to say to the man you cheated on?" Jerry asked her.

"Well, first I want to say that it was all her fault!" Becca yelled, pointing at Bella.

I gasped with shock, along with the crowd.

"Yes, that's right! She got me drunk and we did some stuff, but it wasn't my fault! She was the one that suggested poker with shots instead of chips!"

"How is it not your fault? You shouldn't have gotten drunk. If you can't hold your liquor, don't drink it." Bella said.

Becca gasped, "You bitch!" and moved to attack.

* * *

Just so you know, Jasper is pretty much feeling anything the crowd feels. Which is why he doesn't care much about Bella. And no, Bella isn't the cheater. Emmett switched Bella and the real Lisa.

This one might not make too much sense. But I hope it does… I should have the next chapter soon. If you have questions, ask.

WOW, this is the longest chapter I have ever written!

Peace out,

Mojo


	4. Jasper: Part Three

**More language… T for teen. So if you are twelve… GO AWAY! Or… Don't… Whatever. Maybe you are a mature twelve year old. Who made the decision to make it 13 anyway? I know some teenagers that could learn how to be mature from four year olds…**

* * *

**Second Revenge Continued: Still Jasper**

**Jasper's Point Of View**

* * *

Bella's eyes widened as Becca lunged at her. Before she could get to her, she was grabbed around the middle by a security officer. It looked suspiciously like Emmett.

Mainly because it _was_ Emmett. He was wearing a tight black shirt, looking exactly like the other guards.

It helped that he was huge.

I was suddenly filled with the urge to make out with him. I fanned myself, along with the audience, while I attempted to think of Alice. But my thoughts kept drifting back to the muscled man on the stage. _The sexy… very well muscled— Stop it, Jasper! But he's so se— NO!_ I turned my attention to the lunatic attacking Bella.

"Put me down! I'm gonna kill her! She hurt my man!" Becca screamed, flailing around, trying to get out of Emmett's arms.

"_You_ hurt your man, dimwit." Bella replied defensively.

Johnny was just sitting in his chair, calmly watching the scene unfold.

Jerry was standing in the audience stands, smirking. He was radiating smugness.

I briefly wondered where Edward was, but then my attention was caught again by that sexy hunk of man meat— _STOP IT! BAD JASPER!_

Good grief, this audience had more pent up… _feelings_… than Edward! I was about to go crazy with conflicting feelings. Lust, anger, happiness, confusion. A lot of confusion.

"Well, maybe we should just try _talking_ about it, instead of attacking one another?" Jerry asked from the stands.

"Yes, let's _talk_ about it! Let's talk about this whore getting me drunk enough to fool around with multiple people, including family! Johnny! You believe me, don't you?" Becca yelled.

Johnny looked at her calmly. "I don't know. I don't even know you. They just pulled me off the street and told me to act sad and hurt when they brought people on to the stage…" he said.

I gasped with the crowd.

Oh, thank goodness. The lust was replaced by confusion and shock. Except Rosalie. Rosalie was still staring at Emmett.

Becca calmed and looked at him. "You… don't know who I am? Well… That explains why I don't know who you are! They gave me a story and told me to attack whoever was in the chair… They didn't care who."

"Hey! You're not supposed to tell people that!" Jerry yelled.

Just then Edward crashed through the side of the stage, shrieking, followed by the three old ladies with handbags.

Damn it. More lust. But it was slightly balanced with more shock and confusion.

It was like an emotional cocktail. A horrid, disgusting cocktail of emotions seeping from old ladies with knitted handbags.

"Edward! Hello! Having fun?" Bella asked with a smile. She knew he was having less 'fun' than she was.

"NO! Get them away! PLEASE!" he yelled, running towards Bella and her chair.

Bella just laughed at him.

He ran around the chair, old ladies in tow.

One of them got smart and circled around the other way, forcing Edward to run away from the chair and trip over the coffee table.

He fell on top of it with a crash, the flimsy 'wood type stuff' shattering.

"NO!" shrieked Jerry. "That was Oprah's favorite table! She was loaning it to me! OUT! Get out, all of you! GINA? Gina, where are you? I NEED AN ADVIL!"

I had a feeling (Heh… Get it? I had a… never mind…) that our time on talk shows was at an end.

* * *

**Well. There's that. Jasper is so conflicted...**

**By the by... 'wood type stuff' is a scientific term for 'fragile'...**

**Becca, Bella, Becca, Bella... I'm confuzzled. And before you ask, NO that's not all of Bella's revenge. But if anyone has any idea of what would make her mad... Feel free to tell me!**

**Alice is up next... Here's a preview...**

**"No...no more... Justin Timberlake..." she shuddered. "No more..." she muttered as she rocked back and forth, curled into a ball.**

**Peace out,**

**Mojo**


	5. Alice: Part One

**Keep in mind, people, this is all taking place while Jasper, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rose and the three old ladies with handbags are all at the show. The beginning of this chapter is taking place a little bit before the beginning of that one, since Emmett is still there in the beginning. Got it? Are you still with me? No? Too bad…I'm continuing anyway…**

* * *

**Third Revenge: Alice**

**Alice's Point Of View**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the ranch… or gigantic white house in the woods…**

"Emmett! Put me down this instant!" I screamed at the idiot who was carrying me quickly towards the house.

"Nope, I can't. They're Edward's orders. I am to take you inside and tie you up." he replied.

"Well, who made Edward your boss? Can't you think for yourself?" I asked him, hoping he would realize he was not Edward's crony.

"Well, that's what I said at first! Then Rose said if I didn't do it, she would be mad at me… and I don't like when Rose is mad at me… bad things happen." He replied with a shudder.

I frowned and said, "Well would you at least tell me what you're going to do to me? I'm not getting much of anything… it's weird. All I'm getting are images of… boy bands and musicals…" my eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare…" I gasped.

"Well, we're almost home now. You'll find out soon enough." He replied.

"Oh… this is going to be so bad…" I muttered.

**

* * *

**

**Ha, I was going to stop it there, but then I don't think you'd love me anymore… I'm putting the next chapter up now. This is sort of an introduction chapter.**

**The word crony makes me laugh…**

**Peace out,**

**Mojo**


	6. Alice: Part Two

**You didn't think I'd stop with a chapter that short did you? That would be mean. And this way you get two chapters in one day, to make up for me taking so long! But this one is still short... Oh well. Put them together to make a long one!**

* * *

**Third Revenge Continued: Still Alice**

**Alice's Point Of View**

* * *

I hate Emmet.

He carried me into a room that had been completely emptied, except for one computer and a chair.

_But Alice,_ you may say, _what's a measly chair compared to your vampire strength?_

Well, it can't be that simple, can it? It was a very thick metal chair. With metal pieces attached to the chair to keep me in. Very strong metal…I don't think even Emmett could have gotten out of those.

And the computer screen? Yeah, it filled the whole wall. I didn't even think they_ made_ those.

All in all, the room looked like something an evil warlord would use to brainwash anyone who didn't obey him…

So, anyway, he locked me up in that chair. That's when I _finally_ had a vision. Of Emmett pressing the 'random' button on a remote…

"NO!" I screeched, "NOT THE RANDOM BUTTON!" The random button was an evil invention. I'm convinced it was devised solely for stopping my visions. Talk about not making up your mind. Random buttons made electronics not make up their minds, and they don't even _have_ minds!

Emmett just chuckled, pressed the button and left the room, leaving me to the torture that was fading in on the screen. I braced myself for the worst… and the worst is what I got.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun! Another cliffy… and this time there is no relief! Bwahaha!**

**But I just wanted to get something out, since it's taken so long… It's been what, two days? Talk about forever… (Sarcasm, anyone?)**

**More is coming soon! Next chapter is what she has to watch...**

**Peace out,**

**Mojo**


	7. Alice: Part Three

**Has anyone else seen that **_**thing**_** they got as Edward's car in the movie? It's more of a mom car than his real one! I mean, talk about soccer mom… goodness… Alice's hair is fine… Her height is fine… I can even deal with Jasper's helmet. But they HAD to destroy his car… ARGH!**

**Anywho…Sorry 'bout that… Here is a VERY long chapter, for those who were angry with my short cliffies… **

**This is also for oXXb00kw0rmXXo. I felt bad for posting a cliffy on your b-day. And, where I live, it technically is still your birthday… So, happy birthday. If it's** **after midnight where you live… pretend. :P**

**No disrespect is meant towards Mr. Rogers, Barney, or Boobahs (Can anyone say, 'creepy'? Cuz Boobahs are CREEPY... in a fun sparkly way...). NSync and Paris can have all the disrespect they want. (Everyone together now... -Shudder-)**

**Onward!**

* * *

**Third Revenge Continued: Still Alice**

**Alice's Point Of View**

* * *

I watched as the screen faded in to a video of Edward.

He looked into the camera and said, "Hello, Alice. If you are watching this, then Emmett has successfully detained you. I hope you know I'm only doing this because you helped Bella destroy my car." His chin wobbled a bit before he continued, "That wasn't a very nice thing to do!" He composed himself and said, "So now, I'm getting revenge. Jasper can't save you now. He's a bit… busy. Here, why don't you watch?"

Edward faded out and was replaced by a live feed of what looked like a TV set. There was a crowd of people and three empty chairs. I watched as Rose and Edward dragged Jasper to the middle of a group of old ladies.

I laughed as the old ladies jumped Edward and he went screeching off the screen.

_Is this the best he's got? Making me watch Jasper squirm from old lady hormones?_ I thought.

But, of course, right as I thought that the screen blacked out and Edward came back on.

"Well, now that you know Jasper is… safe… we can get on with your… entertainment." He said with an evil smile. "I hope it gives you as much joy as you and Bella gave me..."

The screen faded out and an image of five teenagers was put on. I shuddered as I recognized them. They were lowered down with strings.

Then they started singing.

"Bye, bye, bye!" they sang at me.

"AHHHH! NO!! NOT THIS!! ANYTHING BUT THIS!!" I screamed. But my pleas went unanswered. They kept singing. As the video progressed I got more and more confused. First they were puppets, then they were in a glowing box that made me feel like having a seizure, then they were in cars, being chased by the giant woman… But only two of them could fit in the car.

_Where did the other three go?_ I wondered. _Maybe they fell off the train. Or maybe the woman ate them. Ew._

I sighed in relief as the screen faded again.

But I gasped in horror as it faded in.

"Oh… oh, please, NO!" I yelled.

"Hi… I'm Paris…" said the blonde on screen. I shuddered. She bent down a bit and came back up with a very small dog in her hands. Its eyes were bulging and it was shaking violently.

"This is my dog… but he got fat… so I'm getting another dog…" she said while tossing the dog over her shoulder. It squealed as it flew through the air.

She stared off into space for a few minutes. I could feel my brain cells dying.

"Well… That was hot…" she mumbled as the screen miraculously faded.

The screen faded back in showing a giant purple dinosaur singing to innocent children. That in itself was scary enough. But then he came up to the screen and said, "Hello, Alice!"

I screamed. How did it know my name?!

It talked again, "Alice, I'm going to sing you a song. It is a fun song. Ha ha! Sing it with me, Alice! You know the song… _There was a hole!_"

"There was a hole…" I repeated back in monotone voice. I couldn't help it. He had sung the I Love You song to me…

"_In the middle of the ground!_" he continued.

"In the middle of the ground…" I replied.

He continued with the song until he FINALLY reached the ending.

"And the blood cells in the heart, and the heart in the bird, and the bird in the egg, and the egg in the nest, and the nest on the branch, and the branch in the tree, and the tree in the hole, and the hole in the ground and the green grass grows all around, all around, and the green grass grows all around!" he finished and faded off the screen.

"YES, I KNOW! The green grass grows all around! ALL AROUND WHAT, YOU BIG PURPLE PIECE OF—" I was cut off before I could finish by another video on the screen.

The screen was replaced by an old man wearing a sweater walking into his house, singing. He asked me to be his neighbor.

"YES! I WILL BE YOUR NEIGHBOR!" I yelled at him.

He walked to the far wall and took off his sweater, then put on another one.

"Not the orange one! Put the BLUE sweater on!" I screamed. He ignored me. Then he walked to a bench and sat down. He took his shoes off, and then put another pair on. This confused me greatly.

"WHY? Why do you torment me so? Just keep the one pair of shoes on! Why do you change? WHY?" I shouted at him. "I changed my mind, you freak! I DON'T want to be your neighbor!" I said.

The video faded out and a new one came on.

I had no idea what this was. I had never seen anything like it before. All the colors swirling around were hypnotic… and the sparkly puffballs floating around making pfft-ing noises were so amusing! They came down in pods and their cute little heads popped up and… such big eyes… the eyebrows were hypnotizing me…

At the end, one word was said that made happiness and day-glo shower through my soul…

"BOOBAH!"


	8. Final Revenge

**Fourth Revenge: All**

**And I do mean all…**

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View**

* * *

Remind me not to blow up any more cars.

I still can't believe Edward did that to Alice. Who could be so cruel? I mean, come on… I don't think I'd even have put the Volvo through that. And you know how I feel about Volvos…

He still didn't think it was enough, though. I hadn't seen him for days, he was too busy building some form of torture device upstairs. He wouldn't let any of us near, not even Emmett. We couldn't ask Alice. She was still recovering. Jasper wouldn't leave her side, and he shuddered any time Emmett walked by.

* * *

Two days later, we were all in the family room watching a rerun of the Jerry Springer Show. Jasper had become obsessed with this particular episode. He always got a glazed look in his eyes when Emmett came on.

So, we were all sitting there peacefully, when out of nowhere, Edward yells from upstairs, "NOW!"

At that moment Rose and Emmett jumped up and grabbed Alice and Jasper. Emmett took Jasper, Rose took Alice. Who took me? No one, because I couldn't put up resistance if I had tried.

They all disappeared upstairs, captives shrieking, while I stood there waiting, deciding whether to attempt escape or just go up on my own.

I sighed and walked upstairs. I went towards the screaming protests of Alice. Apparently Edward had made adjustments to the torture room. Alice was not pleased.

Although, that may have been because Emmett was holding her upside down, but, hey, she got to see her least favorite room from a whole new angle!

I walked in and saw that instead of the one giant screen, there were now four, so that each wall was basically a gigantic screen. Even the ceiling and floor were screens.

There were no chairs. No restraints. I was about to be glad, but then I figured I should be suspicious… so I was.

Before I could ask, the door slammed shut and Edward turned towards us with a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"So... now that I have you all here, I can begin my final stage of REVENGE!"

We all gasped.

"Emmett, Rose, let's go. I don't need to explain it. They will know…" he said while backing towards the door. He tried the handle, but it wouldn't work.

He frowned and tried turning it again.

It still didn't budge.

"Oh, no." he whispered, too terrified to freak out much.

"Edward…" Emmett said warningly. "What did you do?!"

"Um… I guess I shouldn't have gotten the automatic lock…"

"YA THINK?!" Emmett shouted. "Move over and let me try!" he said as he walked over to the door. He tried the handle with no success. He walked back a few steps then ran towards the door, ramming it with his shoulder.

It didn't move.

"Oh, my goodness…OH, my goodness…" Rosalie was muttering as she paced back and forth.

"Edward, why won't the door break?!" asked Emmett.

"It's made of the same stuff Alice's chair was made from. We're not going anywhere unless it's opened from the outside…" he muttered.

I was about to say something when the screens flickered.

We all screamed when we saw the title of the movie that was about to play.

"It isn't…" Alice whispered.

"It is." Edward said.

_High School Musical, the sing along/dance along._

"Oh, please no!" Jasper yelled.

Turns out Edward had put the movies on a loop.

Yes, I said 'movies' with an 's'. All three High School Musical videos played nonstop, for days. Edward had somehow managed to get the one that wasn't even finished yet.

Emmett and Rose were sitting against the wall, staring into space, quietly singing along with the song that was playing. They couldn't help it. It had been played so many times it was imprinted on their brains.

Jasper was sprawled out on the floor, looking at the ceiling saying, "Day three… day three… day seventy-three…"

Alice was sitting close to one of the walls talking back to the characters whenever they said anything.

Edward had his hand over his ears, banging his head into the wall, muttering something about disco being a relief.

I was curled into a ball, rocking back and forth, eating a bag of Doritos Edward had found on the first day, trying not to feel queasy at the sight of a basketball.

We had lost all hope, when the door suddenly opened.

"Oh my," said Esme. "We've been looking for you everywhere! What in the world are you watching? It sounds like cats dying… Well… whatever floats your boats I suppose… I'll leave you to it…" she said as she began to shut the door again.

That's when we realized our rescuer was about to shut the door.

"NO!" Emmett screamed, lunging at Esme.

"DON'T SHUT IT!" The rest of us yelled.

We all crashed into the hallway, savoring the silence.

"Ah…" Edward sighed, "Truce?"

"YES." We all replied.

Carlisle walked over to us and said, "What time is it?"

We all screamed and ran as he looked on in confusion.

* * *

**The End.**

**Revenge is over. And I got over 100 hundred reviews! I'm so happy! Happy, happy, happy... I'm so happy, I could make a Boobah explode with joy... (Ew.)**

**Now I've got to save my baby from Bella... Or save Bella from the baby, I can't remember...**

**Oh, and I decided that his car isn't that bad now that I've looked at it more... But it's still not right... And I love Jasper... His hair looks better now that they let him take off the helmet... :P**

**Peace out,**

**Mojo**


End file.
